After all this time
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: Leah's life throughout the years. Sam may have had a happy ending with Emily, but Leah never did.


1Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing.

Leah's POV-set right after Breaking Dawn

After all this time, it still hurt. It still hurt to see them together. I couldn't bear to look at Sam and Emily. It killed me. But for everyone who I cared about, my mom, my brother, my pack including Jacob, Quil and Embry, and _Sam_. I tried to be happy. I didn't think about Sam when I was around everyone. There was never any need to. But when I was alone at night, I would cry myself to sleep when Mom and Seth were asleep. I would never bring up stuff just to make everyone miserable. Instead, I would take walks on the beach, and think about what happened. Mom says she's glad I'm happier now. Jacob and Seth say the same. Quil and Embry joke about how I'm not a such a pain anymore. But even they know, that beneath it all, I still hurt. After all this time, I still can't get over him. After all this time, I still can't see them together.

After all this time, I still love him.

Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn.

I see them as they walk down the aisle. I am happy for them. I'm glad Jake and Nessie finally got married. Although, a part of me is jealous. I wish someone would love me the way Jacob loves Nessie. I look at Edward and Bella. I always hated Bella. Not because she was a leech-lover, but because Edward came back. And I desperately wished Sam would too. Although it was a lost cause. But hope kept people alive. Jacob and Nessie come over. They tell me how much they have appreciated what I have done over the years. Nessie tells me that I was the big sister she never had. I say it was nothing and that I love them both. Nessie wipes my tears thinking I am crying because I think the moment is beautiful and it is partly true. She goes off to greet someone. Jake wipes the rest of my tears and hugs me because he knows the real reason why I am crying. He knows that

After all this time, I still love Sam with all my heart and soul.

Set 20 years after Breaking Dawn.

I give Claire away to Quil. To her I was never the resident bitch. I was always sweet Aunt Leah who loved her more than anything else in the world. I cry as give away the one who gave the joy of raising a child, even though I would never have any of my own. She knows how hard it is not only to give her away, but to see Sam and Emily and their family. Sam has stopped phasing. They have a two boys, who look just like Sam. And a beautiful girl, who looks just like her brothers but has her mother eyes. Emily's eyes. Emily's eyes inherited her eyes from her grandmother, my grandmother. Little Sarah Uley has Emily's eyes. My eyes. Only I see this though.

Because after all this time, I still love him.

Set 50 years after Breaking Dawn.

I see him, lying in the hospital bed. Emily and the kids are outside his room. He asks to see me alone. I go and I can't bear to see him in this state. It breaks my heart. But he has a tendency to do that.

"Lee-lee?" he says. I flinch at the use of his old nickname for me. The tears start to fall.

"Oh, Sam. I'm sorry. For everything, I put you and Emily through. I know it wasn't your fault."

"No, Lee-lee, it was. I put you through so much, no matter how much I apologize, it won't ever be enough." I cry harder. Then he kisses me and says,

"I still love you, Leah. Sure, I don't regret my life with Emily. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. But a part of my heart will always remain yours."

"I love you too, Sam. After all this time, I still love you." And then he dies, in my arms. I feel like it should be me. After all, I'm the one who has been horrible to everyone. He has a family. It would affect no one if I died. Jacob and Quil have to come and pry me off of him. Seth tells me he always heard me when I used to cry myself to sleep. Embry says he always saw the hurt in my eyes. Nessie and Claire hug me because they know I need to be comforted. But everyone knows that no one will be able to replace him.

He may be dead, and one day I may die too. But even after that, I will still love him.


End file.
